Differentiation of Winds
by cookiemania789
Summary: Who knew Akito had an inclination to music? And he's pretty good at it too. Surprise, surprise. Akito Agito /OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Kay:_** Hello everyone, thank you for opening this story.

**_Lin:_** You sound like a host.

**_Kay:_** Please enjoy the piece I made. Further memo's and notes will be mentioned in the end so please be patient.

_**Lin:**_ Are you even listening to me?

**_Kay:_** We **disclaim** the anime and manga **AIR GEAR**. It is made by the mangaka **Oh! great**. The animation production of this show is **Toei Animation**

* * *

The affable breeze blew gently while the fallen leaves danced gracefully with the rhythm of the wind. Butterflies went from flower to flower, helping the picturesque plants reach the perfection of beauty. The heat was bearable and gentle to the few who had the unfortunate task of walking. Strangers enjoyed the placid solitude as their only company. A faint smile could be seen from the faces of each walking by but, then again, it is not my business to regard these people. I am but a mere writer expressing my own thoughts and views.

The youth of today are headstrong, stubborn, and quite nosy. They are impulsive, innocent and inconsiderate. Maybe because of what their elders, or worse, what the world has taught them. I am no exception to these characteristics, please rest assured. I merely speak of what I have observed so far in dealing with different kinds of people.

A young man not older than maybe fifteen or sixteen, walked down the streets with an air of complacent audacity. He brushed back the dark wild spiky bush atop his head. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked on carelessly. Another person behind him followed, he was shorter than the spike-haired boy. One thing out of place with this other boy is that he has an eye-patch covering his right eye. He smiled at the taller boy with an indescribable glee at the same time sadness playing in his visible eye.

"Ikki-kun, are you sure it's all right to leave Ringo behind?" The smaller boy asked latching himself on the arm of the spike-haired boy. The other didn't answer, his eyes concentrated on the cracked pavement beneath his feet. The eye-patched lad cocked his head to the side curiously and looked at his comrade confused.

He wondered quietly what caused the silent reverie of his companion. His brows connected while his lower lip pouted. He opened his mouth for questioning but was quickly stopped. The spike-haired boy doubled over and clutched his stomach, his hair covering his face.

"Ikki-kun!! Are you okay?" The boy asked hurrying to Ikki's side. Unexpectedly a low grumble escaped the tall boy's stomach.

"I'm hungry!!" Ikki suddenly exclaimed regaining his composure. He shouted a few incoherent curses and stomped his feet on the ground heavily--whining like a child. "Damn that Rika for not letting me eat!"

The smaller boy blinked in amazement then switched his eye-patch to the left.

"You damn crow!" The smaller boy suddenly exploded. He punched Ikki on the head creating a small yet visible bump.

"Ouch! What the hell did you do that for?!" Ikki yelled at the eye-patched boy.

"For being stupid you f----- crow!" He cursed.

"Wait, what happened to Akito?" Ikki changed the subject. This seemed to calm the irate boy.

"I told him to let me out." He answered nonchalantly and then crossed his arms.

"Geez Agito, cut him a bit of slack." Ikki said after a few intervals of staring out into space.

"Shut it." Agito snarled and walked ahead. Ikki sighed heavily then stood up. He brushed of the dirt from his pants and hurried towards Agito.

"Hey, hey, you're a in a much lighter mood than usual." Ikki's sarcastic grin came into view, to the dismay of Agito.

"I told you to shut up."

"Aww, come on Sharky. Lighten up!"

"If you want to annoy somebody try that girl." Agito pointed to a random person not knowing if the person he pointed too was really a female. Ikki though, quickly looked at the direction, a goofy smile appearing on his face.

"You're pointing to an old man." Ikki said disappointedly afterwards, his face turning pale with disgust. His fantasy quickly shattered to tiny pieces.

"The hell do I care? Just bug somebody else!" Agito shouted. He quickened his pace trying to rid of the annoying 'crow'. The growl in his throat never left. His eye focused only on the road he walked on.

Upon reaching the school grounds, Agito slowed his walk seeming that the 'stupid crow' (as he called Ikki) was off of his back. He ignored the calls of the girls and only regarded three men who greeted him (though with an annoyed expression). The one leading the three wore a hat atop his head while the other two were very plump and 'healthy' (to put it lightly). The first boy grinned at the smaller and waved at him.

"Hey Agito, you're a bit early today. Where's Ikki?" He asked Agito while searching for any sign of the 'stupid one'.

"F--- off." was his irritated answer.

"Well you're much more annoyed than usual." The second man pointed.

"Buchaa's right, did Ikki piss you off again?" The boy with the hat asked not much worried. Agito didn't bother to reply. He brushed off the three men and moved towards the building, his mien unreadable.

"What's with him?" The shorter and perverted looking boy asked his two friends. Both of them shrugged and shook their heads.

**_999999_**

The noon sky gave a benignant atmosphere to the whole school. Students chatted and laughed with each other, telling silly and nonsensical jokes. A few gales would erupt now and then but would eventually die down. A whisper or two could be heard, as what is natural to teenagers.

Agito laid on the roof asleep. His left hand acted as a pillow while the other was placed lazily on his stomach. He half opened his eye, first seeing the white, puffy clouds floating above him. He stretched his arms and yawned, to completely wake his muscles, then switched the eye-patch to his right eye.

"Agito-kun, are you all right?" His sweeter voice asked.

_'I'm just fine Akito' _Was Agito's gruff answer.

Akito nodded his head, afraid to pry any longer seeming that Agito had already been petulant in almost everything and everyone. The sweet lad smiled at the clouds and hopped off their resting place. He descended the steep stairs of the roof and went to the busy classrooms of the school.

Akito walked through the hallways with his usual happy smile. He searched classroom by classroom on where Ikki could be. A few unknown schoolmates of his, mostly female, greeted him while he was on his search. He smiled back politely, not wanting to impose anything on them and then moved on.

He was deep in thought and didn't notice another person deep in thought as he is, heading his way. They both collided with each other falling on their behind and each groaning from the impact they have received.

"Ouch..." Akito muttered while rubbing his back, then felt a damp feeling on his shirt. He quickly stood up upon seeing a cup of spilled coffee staining his clothing.

"Ah! I-I-I'm so sorry!" The culprit said with a shaky voice.

Akito looked up to see a girl worriedly biting her lower lip and fretting over the mess that she had made. He was taken aback when the girl took out a white handkerchief and started wiping his uniform on a fruitless labor that it would turn dry and clean.

"You don't have to do that." Akito hurriedly said, waving his hands. The girl looked up at him and bowed her head worriedly.

_'Wait? She looked up?'_ Akito thought surprised. In the course of his stay in this school almost all of the girls towered over him, it was his first time to see someone that was actually smaller than him in his own age group—or at least he think she's in his age group. He observed the height of the girl once more. Yes, he was definitely taller than her. Quite unusual.

"I'm really sorry about this." She said in a hushed voice. She didn't dare look up, too embarrassed by her own carelessness.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Akito said with a cheerful smile. It wasn't enough to lighten the girl's mood, though.

"I'm very sorry." She apologized again.

"I told you it's all right, besides I have a change of clothes." Akito sighed, a bit irritated from her endless apology. She brightened a little but then her face dropped again.

"I'm sorry, really. I can wash your clothes for you. That stain won't come off easily." She said looking up again towards him. Akito blinked, uncertain of what to say. He took a step backwards from the determined look of the girl.

"E-eh? You don't have to do that!" Akito exclaimed stuttering. He tried to think of an excuse but none would save him. He was too flustered to think with this girl looking at him hopefully.

"Please!" The girl pleaded taking a step forward.

They stood for a few more moments, Akito looking confused and distraught and the girl determined and apologetic. The cheerful boy sighed defeated. He quietly nodded his head in agreement to the girl's wishes. She instantaneously smiled at him then bowed her head for another 'sorry'.

"Akito?" The said person turned around to see his sought out person.

"Ikki-kun!" Akito exclaimed and instantaneously hugged the boy's arm but quickly stopped when he remembered the stain on his uniform.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ikki asked a brow raised, examining the wet shirt.

"Ikki-kun, do you have a change of clothes?" Akito asked cutely but Ikki's attention wasn't on him anymore but to the girl that he had bumped into.

"Ah, you're a cute girl!" Ikki exclaimed, making the girl blush. She hid her face from the perverted leader of Kogarasumaru but he, on the other hand, kept on persisting to see her face. He stooped down and raised her long skirt. She quickly retreated from the perverted action and blushed a shade darker.

"Ikki-kun..." Akito sweat-dropped.

"You're uniform's too big for you!" Ikki's perverted comments reached everyone's ears earning him an audience. A shake of disapproval and disgust was an action seen from a few people while some laughed.

Akito blinked again, he didn't notice before. Her uniform _was_ too big for her. _'I wonder why she wears clothes like that.'_

Fortunately for the girl, the boy with the cap arrived to stop the crow's charade. He shouted at the spike-haired boy then hit him hard on the head. A few cursing and cussing came next with a bit of punching and shouting.

"What the hell was that for Kazu?!" Ikki shouted rubbing the same spot Agito punched earlier.

"The girl's blushing like mad you idiot!" He pointed to the embarrassed girl. She bowed her head lower avoiding the two men's gaze. Kazu looked at her in the corner of his eye before punching Ikki's head again. He dragged the spike-haired boy off the opposite direction, holding him by the collar.

Akito approached the girl and took her hand. She looked up at the naive boy curiously, her face still red.

"You were going to wash my clothes right?" He said skipping while the hold on the girl still firm. She followed the boy without any protests. She stumbled a few times because of the unnecessary skidding and hopping.

**999999**

"I'm very sorry for the trouble." The girl bowed again, the stained clothes folded neatly in her arms. The eye-patched boy smiled warily at her and waved his hands in-front of his face. He sighed when she didn't even bother look at him.

She looked up at Akito then smiled, "I'll give it back to you tomorrow. I promise." She bowed then quickly left.

Akito scratched the back of his head and stared at the path the girl took. He looked out of the window and saw the sky turn gray. "It looks like its going to rain, Agito-kun."

_'Whatever.' W_as the morose reply of the Fang King. Akito only sighed again. He was doing that a lot today, wasn't he? He chuckled at the last thought. How silly can he be? Akito smiled brightly.

_'That was a very strange girl, huh?'_ Akito said making idle conversation to his alter ego.

_'Annoying is the right word.' _Agito replied roughly. Akito could only smile nervously, he didn't want to call the girl names, besides, _she_ was going to wash his clothes.

_'Why'd you agree to let the clutz wash our uniform?'_ Agito asked emphasizing the word 'our'.

_'To tell the truth, I really don't know.' _Was Akito's mental reply. The Fang king snorted but didn't utter another reply.

**999999**

The next day, Akito woke up to the translucent rays of the morning sun. He stretched his arms and rubbed the sleep off his eye. He slugged off his futon dragging his feet towards the dining room. No one was around. He trudged on to the living room, empty again.

Akito was fully awake now. Usually around this time someone would be up and about. He glanced at the clock. His mouth formed a silent 'Oh'.

"It's still early." He whispered to himself. But usually the sun would be a lot less bright. He shrugged off the thought and walked back towards his room.

An idea formed in his head. Since he was awake there's no point in going back to bed now, is there?

He carefully crept inside Ikki's room and searched for the spike-haired boy. Akito found him lying peacefully in his own futon snoring a bit audibly. He silently laid himself beside the sleeping crow. Akito feigned sleep knowing Ikki will wake in...

_'5...4...3...2...1…'_

Ikki's scream filled the whole house waking all of the sleeping inhabitants. His breath became ragged while his face pale and thin.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed!" Ikki shouted jumping off to a distance from the eye-patched lad. Akito rubbed his eye, faking to have just woken up.

"Ikki-kun, you're too loud." He answered hiding the mischievous smile from the Sky king. He cuddled in Ikki's bed irking the crow to another extent.

"Get out of there you!" Ikki pulled Akito off of his bed and glared menacingly at the smaller boy. The mischievous boy grinned then quickly stood up and ran out of the room, laughing childishly at the taller boy's reaction.

"Damn you!" Ikki's voice reached the happy culprit's ears.

* * *

**_Kay:_** Thank you for reading the story I hope you enjoyed reading it. 

_**Lin:**_ I'm tellin' you, you sound like a stupid host!

_**Kay:**_ Yes, as you can see I have an **OC (Original Character)** and I hope to make my **OC's** image for me, project to you. Also, please review on the positive and negative points of this story.

_**Lin:**_ Hello? Are you listening?

**_Kay:_** I will take this story down if no one reviews, seeming that it is only in the way. Please don't be offended by this statemen. I only wish to inform you on what I plan to do. Again, please review on your comments and suggestions.

_**Lin:**_ Now you sound like a dang sales lady.

Kay: And also, pardon to those people who disapprove of cursing but this character in **AIR GEAR**, as I heard, curses habitually. And pardon if there are any **OOCs (Out Of Characters).** _I haven't watched most of the story and lacks in information_. I hope you forgive any errors and lack of description of this story.

**_Lin:_** Ya really ain't gonna even regard me arent ya?

_**Kay:**_ Again, thank you

_**Lin:**_ Dammit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lin:** Hello!

**Kay:** Hello to everyone, to those who have read this story and waited for the second chapter here it is. Also, thank you for the reviews we got from the first chapter.

**Lin:** Again, thanks much!

**Kay:** Again I'd like to remind you that I haven't really watched every episode of the series Air gear so **_forgive the personality change_** if there is any.

**Lin**: As said in the first chapter we **_do not own_** the **anime or manga of Air gear.**

**Kay:** Extra memo's will be made _**after**_ the story...

* * *

Akito sat back on the leather seat of the train. He rested his elbows on his knees and looked down at the floor. People ignored the eye-patched boy and kept minding their own business. Akito sighed despondently before closing his eyes. He reopened them and straightened himself. He looked out of the window and then sighed again. 

_'Agito-kun, are you sure I should be here?'_ Akito silently asked his alter-ego.

_'I'm sure Akito. They'll be glad to see you again._' Agito replied gently. He knew this was a delicate subject for Akito. These were the times where Akito would stop being his happy self and start being serious. Agito pitied him sometimes. He would actually go beyond to being kind for once. It was just a day after all...that Akito was like this.

_'If you say so...'_ Akito looked worried. He bit his lower lip and looked anxiously at the white clouds floating in the sky. "If you say so..." He voiced out his tone lower than usual.

The train slowed to a stop. The place was a rural area, no tall building could be seen nearby. The fresh breeze blew gently, his hair floating slowly with the wind. He got off the train and stared at the picturesque scene in-front of him. He gripped the lace of his bag tightly and started to walk onwards.

**_999999_**

Akito bent on his knees, placed a flower on a grave and started to pray. He closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. His golden eye looked solemn. His usual carefree façade, gone.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, I'm sorry if I haven't been able to visit you last year." Akito whispered apologetically. He sat himself in-front of the graves and smiled. "Onii-chan is doing quite well but I'm afraid I've left him behind. Gomen..."

Agito remained silent even though he can blatantly retort to everything Akito have said.

"Demo I met so many good people when I left Onii-chan," Akito breathed in the breeze. It was refreshing to get out once in a while. "I hope you forgive me. But right now…I feel free with those people."

Agito could only smirk at the last statement, typical Akito.

"...I'll visit you again. I promise."

Akito stood up. He took one last look at his parents' grave before turning around and walking away. He silently descended the steep stairs of the temple while looking fixedly at the road.

It was time to go home.

**_999999_**

"Hey where've you been the whole day?" Ikki asked. He sat lazily in their living room and looked curiously at Akito. He fiddled with the vase on the low-table throwng it up and catching it before throwing it up again. Akito, on the other hand, only smiled calmly as an answer. Ikki fell from his position while the vase graciously slipped from his hands. He stared at Akito wide-eyed; mouth ajar.

"Yes?" Akito raised a brow.

"Y-You...!" Ikki's vocabulary and quick wit failed him, he couldn't utter a single coherent sentence.

Akito chuckled. That was the only thing he could and wanted to do right now. He wasn't in the mood for any silly pranks and teasing. Not today.

He shook his head and stood up from his seat. He nodded his head towards Ikki's direction before exiting the room.

Ikki stared dumb-founded. He stared at the path the eye-patched boy had just taken. Mikan came in the room and stopped in her tracks when she saw her 'adopted' brother in such an array reaction. She arched a brow and waved a hand on his face before shrugging her shoulders and walking past the statue-like boy when no reaction came from him.

"Whatever..." She sighed. She stopped again when she felt and heard a cracking noise beneath her feet.

"YOU LITTLE B------!!!" Mikan shouted. She quickly lunged at the spike-haired boy and tackled him to the floor.

Akito spied the little scene before chuckling mildly. He shook his head again, really Ikki could be quite gullible and with the help of the Noyamano sisters, it was very hilarious. He smiled at himself before climbing up the stairs.

He could hear the youngest Noyamano asking and shouting at the Sky King as well. He chuckled again, amused by the questions and reactions. Ikki must've gotten one heavy beating from those two sisters.

Akito shook his head and smiled to himself. He knew Ikki was in trouble because of him. It wasn't everyday that he, Akito Wanajima, would give a normal and morose reply. These are one of those day in which he isn't himself.

Or rather, these are one of those days that he **could** be himself.

**_999999_**

Kazu walked down the street his arms behind his head. He sighed for the nth time that day. He yawned openly and walked onwards.

He wasn't really looking for anything, he was just bored out of his mind. He went to Ikki's house earlier but got irritated because of his perverted behavior. He left as quickly as he came and started to roam the streets aimlessly.

"Damn..." He muttered under his breath. He yawned again before scratching the back of his neck from annoyance.

"Mikura-san? Ah! It is you!" Kazu turned around surprised. He blinked his eyes for a few times before recognition sparked in his eyes. He grinned at the girl before saluting lazily.

"Yashi-san, what are you doing here?" He asked politely.

"I bought a book." She answered simply while smiling shyly at the blonde. Kazu shook his head lightly amused. She really can't go a day without reading a book, can she?

"And I bet you bought another boring one, ne?" He teased. Her smile instantly became a pout but her eyes read mirth.

"Mou, Mikura-san." Kazu laughed lightly. He wondered why they couldn't talk like this in normal school days. The girl shook her head and bowed at the blonde. "I have to go now Mikura-san. It was nice talking to you again."

Kazu grinned boyishly at the girl and waved it off. "The same here."

The girl bowed her head again then walked past him. He followed the retreating form of his schoolmate and smiled at himself before turning around.

"Mikura-san!" He turned around again. "I forgot. Thank you for saving me from Minami-san the other day."

"No prob." He shrugged nonchalantly but in truth, he swelled with pride. He liked helping other people.

The girl waved and then walked onwards again. The blonde boy hummed a random tune. It was a long time since his friend thanked him.

* * *

**Kay:** And here are those memo's... 

**Lin:** Hello everyone! Again, our deep appreciation to those who reviewed and read the story.

**Kay:** Forgive any grammatical and spelling error if there are any, I haven't really polished through this one, for this I have no excuse whatsoever. Again, I'm sorry. The name Kazu said (Yashi-san) is the girl's last name.

**Lin:** Hey, if you see a stupid mistake or an unforgivable one, don't be shy to fire away your frustrations but please bear in mind that we can't improve if you don't **_point out and explain_** our mistake.

**Kay:** Also another reminder, if this story doesn't in the least way suite the taste of the readers we will be forced to take this one down. Again, it is not a threat because I know it's very much useless. It is just a reminder and a sort of a bulletin.

**Lin:** We'd also want to reply to the reviewers from the last chapter...

**_Maru:_** Thank you so much for being the 1st reviewer. Yes, don't worry if people actually reads this story we'll continue it. Sorry if this chapter is a bit on the down side.

**_Daichi:_** Again. thank you for reviewing.

**_Demon-horse99:_** We're actually glad for your enthusiasm on Agito. Don't worry, we're plotting scenes for him.

**Kay:** To all, I hope you will like the personality developement of the characters in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lin:** Hello again! Here's the 3rd chapter of our story!! Uh... correct me if I'm wrong but this is the 3rd chapter right?

**Kay:** Gooday to everyone, please be reminded that **we do not own Air gear nor its characters** _except of course for the OC's (Original Characters_). This anime and manga was **created by the talented Oh! great**.

**Lin:** Hey you're ignoring me!

**Kay:** Again, extra memo's will be made _after_ the story.

* * *

"Why is that?"

"Because! Damnit Akito, will you stop all those questions! Geez!" Ikki shouted, frustrated at the smaller boy in-front of him. The Sky King ruffled his already disheveled hair and glared at the smiling boy.

Akito grinned innocently at him and cocked his head to the side, quite happily. "What questions?" Akito's grin widened.

Ikki threw himself on the warm pavement of the school roof and kicked the air while he whined like a small child. Akito giggled happily, it was his daily hobby to torment Ikki. It has always been that way since he first came into their lives, well actually, _forcefully_ come into their lives.

He would tease and plague Ikki with his innocent acts and questions. Bugging the spike-haired boy about something silly and somehow disturbing statements. Akito had always been the one to easily and perfectly agitate the Sky King but when Agito takes control of the body, Ikki somehow turns the table.

He clearly remembers how the Sky King's face had looked when he first kissed him. He could've sworn that Ikki vomited for the whole week. Akito didn't mind the kiss at all, in fact, he was used to it. He had lived with his older brother for many years, after all.

His _twisted and sadistic_ brother.

He watched happily as Ikki used varieties of profanities against him. Ikki stomped exaggeratedly and pouted. Akito, only grinned wider every time Ikki screamed and lashed-out about his childish behavior.

"F--- it Akito!!!" Ikki screamed again and bumped his head comically on the ground.

"Why?" Akito asked then smiled.

Ikki screeched in agony. He laid himself on the dirt and groaned helplessly.

Akito couldn't help but giggle again; this was just too entertaining for him to stop.

He opened his mouth to further irk the crow but then felt a hand ruffle his hair. Akito looked up and saw Kazu grinning widely. The blonde gave a thumbs-up and winked at him. Akito smiled sheepishly back at the Flame King, knowing exactly that Kazu was congratulating him for irritating Ikki to an extent of embarrassment.

Akito wasn't that much acquainted and comfortable towards his other teammates. That's why every time they talk to him like a civilized person, he feels very awkward and withdrawn. He took another glance at the Flame King before sighing quietly.

"Hey, stop that squealing and pull yourself together. The others are coming." Kazu punched Ikki lightly on the head.

Akito's ears perked. He frowned and pouted at the two. He was just beginning to enjoy seeing Ikki in such a state, and here he thought that Kazu would actually help him torment Ikki. Why did they have to end the fun so soon?

As if in cue with Kazu's statement, the rest of their teammates opened the door. Buchaa was first, with him was a large stack of boxes, followed by Ringo who tried to pry away from Onigiri's perverted gaze and his disgusting drool; and lastly, the two friends, Yayoi and Emily with their usual smiling faces presented to everyone.

The newly arrived group immediately stopped when they saw the ridiculous scene in-front of them.

"What in the world are you doing?" Yayoi placed her hands on her hips when she saw the sulking crow at the side and the grinning blonde and the pouting eye-patched boy on the other.

"Never mind." Kazu waved off, still smiling mischievously.

"Yeah, let's just eat our lunch!" Emily happily agreed showing her bento to everyone then smiled charmingly towards Kazu's direction. Kazu densely nodded his head and turned his attention towards the laughing Onigiri and Akito. Emily sighed, knowing that, yet again, Kazu had not noticed her blatant show of affection. Yayoi placed a sympathetic hand on Emily's shoulder and smiled. Emily shook her head sadly before starting with her food.

Ringo watched complacently at the group, their simple antics is always a refreshing start for her day. It isn't the same without the comical behavior of those boys and the brutal discipline of the two girls. She took out her own stacked lunch box and smiled at the Sky King.

"Here, I made this for you." Ringo handed the small box to the spike-haired boy and smiled again. Ikki quietly accepted the bento and grinned sheepishly at the Thorn Queen.

No one paid attention to them.

"Thanks." He muttered. Ringo nodded her head and opened her own lunch. Ikki graciously munched his food while taking a few, secret glances towards the Thorn Queen.

Akito raised a brow but didn't utter a word. He took another mouthful and scooted a little off from the circle. He eyed both Ringo and Ikki warily. He had been noticing a bit of change in demeanor of the Sky King towards the bespectacled girl these past few days. He was definitely kinder to her and a bit more of a gentleman. He actually makes straight and wise decisions whenever she's around, but on the down side, he teases her, a lot more than usual.

Akito squatted himself beside the perverted pig and the Sky King and listened to the people around him laughing gaily and moving comfortably with each other. He smiled to himself and ate his own food while once in a while joining their merry little picnic...

...pretending to be just as happy as they are.

**_9999999_**

Agito's eye twitched. He was mentally debating with himself if he should just go without a word or rant out loud. He brushed back his long dark hair and closed his eyes shut. He muttered another incoherent expression before turning back to the girl who unceremoniously asked _'Akito' _to speak with her privately because she has something _'important'_ to tell him. Akito readily agreed but sneakily switched his eye-patch causing much discomfiture for Agito.

Yayoi and Emily gave him a knowing glance and grinned encouragingly at him. And the worst part is that Akito _also knew_ what the girl was going to say, and he didn't quite favor her for it. That's why he called on Agito.

"Akito-kun...I...I-I really like you." The girl fidgeted and blushed a shade deeper than before. Both Akito and Agito hailed her for her bravery but degraded her for her purpose. They don't quite appreciate these kinds of things.

Agito mentally screeched at Akito and how the sweet lad had gotten the Fang King in this awkward situation. Akito giggled enthusiastically while the Fang King continuously scolded him.

He just couldn't help it. The infamous Fang King, Agito Wanajima, was panicking.

Akito had always looked up to Agito and idolized him greatly for his maintain of temperament in a hectic situation. But he knew well that even if Agito rarely panicked on the outside he would berate and shout at himself in the inside. He would even ask numerous and nonsensical questions about the present situation he's in.

_'Very ironic, no?'_ Akito mentally asked.

Agito scowled and faced the wall. He sighed gravely before looking back at the blushing girl.

He sighed again.

"You should find someone else."

He turned around and walked away without another word said. He blocked out any sound from her and glared at the fallen, dried leaves on the ground. The girl was out of range now, he'd bet she ran away as soon as he had turned around.

**_999999_**

_'Akito I'm going to kill you someday!'_ Agito threatened the joyous prankster.

Akito chuckled as an answer.

_'Answer me damnit!'_ Agito growled. He actually hates to see all those poor girls cry every time he declines them, even if he acted like he didn't care.

_'What am I going to answer?'_ Aktio replied happily.

_'Damn Akito! She was confessing to you not me!' _Agito could just imagine Akito in his mind twirling around while teasing him like a kid.

_'No, she wasn't.' _Somehow, Akito's voice became lower and deeper.

_'F--- Akito! They are!' _Agito gritted his teeth. He couldn't help relate this situation with the others.

_'They're confessing to you, Agito-kun, not me.'_ Akito's voice faded while Agito remained silent.

It was true, though. Even if they say Akito's name, it was _Agito Wanajima_ that they're after _not Akito_.

Agito is the one who is usually in control of the body. Agito is the one who is seen by everybody. Agito is the one who is expected to be strong, to be the leader. Agito is the one who is always called and looked up to not Akito.

When they see Akito they see a child. When they see him they see someone who is weird and strange. When they see Akito Wanajima, they see someone who is bothersome and annoying. When they see him they see a _weak_ person who needs to be _pitied_. Akito isn't like Agito.

Akito was Agito's shadow.

Noting more, nothing less.

Agito punched the wall and growled at the passive boy in his mind. He ignored the fact that his fists ached from the sudden contact on the wall. He also ignored the fact that his knuckles were a mix of white—from the grip of his clenched fists—and red, from punching the wall. He punched the innocent wall again and glared at the creaks and cracks.

Agito knew all of those _tiny details _very well. As a matter of fact, he had known it ever since but didn't want to acknowledge it at all. He tried to block the simple reality and lived as if he never knew a single thing; it was much easier that way.

He's the one responsible for taking care of Akito. He's the one who is supposed to protect him from these kinds of things. But why is it that when every time he wants to protect Akito from something it would seem as if he, himself, is the one causing it.

"Akito you a------..." Agito slumped himself on the wall.

Luckily no one was there to witness his petty state of mind. No one would see him in his weakest point. No one would show pity and sympathy with his unusual behavior. No one would show their sorrowful eyes for him.

No one would disturb him in this pitiful situation.

"Oh dear, I-I'm so sorry! I thought no one was—so I—I'm sorry!" Agito jumped surprised at the broken explanations. He quickly plastered an angry glare on his face before looking up at the intruder. Recognition sparked in his eyes, but nonetheless his glare remained.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Agito growled at the girl.

"Eh? You're the boy from the other day!" She clapped her hands together happily while a small grin quickly graced her lips.

"I asked you something, didn't I?" Agito stood up and brushed off the dirt from his clothes. The girl ignored him and dug in her bag. She huffed out a breath and frowned. She sat down and placed the bag on her lap before rummaging it again.

Agito growled louder and glared harder at the girl but she just wouldn't pay attention to him. How dare she ignore the Fang King after intruding his privacy!

"Here it is!" The girl exclaimed triumphantly. She smiled at Agito then beckoned for the eye-patched boy to come closer. He continuously glared at her and didn't dare move a muscle.

Stubbornness can really be a strong will power.

The girl blinked but didn't comment on it. She resolved to stand up and just walk straight to the boy. She handed him a neatly folded clothing then smiled again.

Agito recognized the shirt quickly. He stared at the dark-colored cloth and looked back at the girl.

"I've been looking for you yesterday but since I forgot to ask your name it was harder for me to locate you." She replied to his silent question then continued, "I'm lucky I found you here."

Agito squinted his eye; the sun was a bit too bright in this area. He returned his attention towards the girl and frowned deeper when he saw her giving him an inquisitive look.

"I'll repeat myself one last time, what are you doing here?" He hissed every word and crossed his arms impatiently. The girl cocked her head to the side then looked up at him straight in the eye. She raised an amused brow and smiled.

"What do you mean? I always come here to read."

Agito was dumbstruck, more on the inside. So she wasn't the one who was intruding, it was_ he_ who was intruding her privacy. He involuntarily twitched and mentally slapped himself. He glared harder—if it was even possible—and growled at her.

The girl stared at him strangely, but yet again, didn't utter a word. He took the uniform from the girl and scowled.

His ego was bruised…

Humiliatingly scalded

The girl shook her head and sighed exasperated, as if she knew exactly why he had acted that way—an ingrate rather than a thankful and civilized person.

"I'll leave now." She said. She took her sprawled bag from the ground then bowed at the eye-patched boy before turning around.

"_Akito_, my name's _Akito_ Wanajima." Agito muttered loud enough for the girl to hear. He crossed his arms in-front of his chest again and huffed out a breath.

_'Agito-kun!!'_ Akito mentally protested.

The girl stopped. She turned back to face him and smiled briefly then nodded her head in deference. "I'm Senette Yashi, it's nice to meet you Wanajima-san." She turned again and went off without as much as another word.

Agito's shoulders relaxed. He sighed, relieved.

_'Agito-kun! Why did you do that!_' Akito's voice sounded angry. _'Answer me Agito!'_

"What am I supposed to answer?" Agito smirked dryly then switched the eye-patch to his right eye.

Akito's face was red. He fumed silently on the course of action Agito had just done. He clenched his fists tightly and gritted his teeth; his breath became ragged and shallow. His eyes turned into slits when he faced the wall, as if the Fang King himself stood there mocking him.

He didn't know why in the world he was seething like this. It just didn't make sense on why he should care. Agito could introduce himself as Akito, it's just fine, really...

...but then again, it isn't.

He and Agito were _different_.

They were two _split personalities_.

"Damn it Agito!!"

* * *

**Kay:** And here are the extra memo's: 

**Lin:** We'd like to thank those who reviewed us. You know who you are.

**_toastbox:_** Thank you very much, again. we appreciate the appreciation for the plot. (did that make any sense at all?)

**_Kinomoto-san:_** Thank you for the correction, it really meant a lot to us even if it was just the spelling. (Well, the spelling is a very important factor...). We hope you keep on reading our stuff.

**Kay:** I think Lin has made her point. Again, please forgive any grammatical and spelling errors. And if you do see one please notify us. Again, it would be much appreciated if you give your comments on how to improve this story and ofcourse my writing skills. Do not take it easy on us.

**Lin:** again thank you!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Lin: **YAHO!!! We updated this story!!!! After a long, long, long, long, long, long, long.....

**Kay:** Yes, yes, I get it. Anyway, on to the _disclaiming part_. As we have said before,** _Air Gear_ is _not _ours**. Never was, never will be. _**The manga was created by Oh! Great**_.

**Lin: WARNING!! 'Crappy story on the way". YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!**

**Kay: **Also a few _announcements after the story_.

* * *

He just strolled around the empty hallways. He didn't know what possessed him to skip AT practice and go gallivanting around the school grounds. He could already imagine Ikki shouting death threats at him although he wasn't even home yet. Akito shrugged it off but laughed nervously to himself. Sometimes Ikki can be quite scary.

A few students greeted him and a few—mostly girls—giggled whenever he passed by. He never really understood why they squealed and pointed at him all the time.

Akito groaned. He didn't like to think that much about that kind of stuff, it just made him a lot more confused than he already was. He huffed a quiet sigh and continued to walk onwards. He didn't really have a specific destination, all he did was follow his feet and wander around the school premises. His ears perked when he heard a loud banging sound of an instrument. The only place with instruments in their school was in the music room.

He turned around and briskly went towards the music room When he arrived though, no one was in there; only the piano and the empty chairs. He strode over to the stringed instrument and checked for any damage done to it. When he found none, he took a seat in front of it and stroked the ivory keys lightly. He felt the smooth texture of the keys with his fingers. He sighed nostalgically.

Agito listened carefully and cautioned himself not to disturb Akito's soliloquy.

Akito pressed a key. The low sound reverberated in his ears. He pressed another note, this time of a higher octave. A small smile crept on his lips. He quickly withdrew his hand then checked outside the room for any sign of students and/or teachers. He waited for a few more seconds before he went back to his seat and pressed a note again. He breathed in then simultaneously pressed the keys of the piano. He started with a soft sound until it got louder and ere long, he was playing a piece.

Akito closed his eyes and and swayed his body with the music. His shoulder visibly relaxed as he pressed one key after another.

He abruptly stopped playing when he heard a scratching sound of a desk behind him. He quickly turned his head around and glared at the intruder.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed.

Akito had never snapped let alone hissed at anybody, that was Agito, not him. Today was an exception, unfortunately. He glared harder at the perpetrator—which gave him a small squeak and an inaudible muttering.

"I-I'm...I mean is—well..." She fiddled with her tie. She looked between him and the floor.

"You know, this is the second time you've been a disturbance." Akito sighed. He slowly closed the lid of the piano and stood up.

"Wait! You're stopping?" She impulsively asked. She must have realized this because of the blush that appeared on her cheeks. "What I mean is that y-you play b-beautifully."

Akito's eyes softened, but still he turned around without saying a word of gratitude. Senette stood inside the room flabbergasted. Her brows furrowed together then she puffed out her cheeks indignantly.

"How rude!" She stomped her feet and puffed her cheeks even more. She grabbed her fallen papers while whispering something about boys and their uncouth behavior.

_**999999**_

After he had gone out of her line of vision he quickly took a quick u-turn and hid himself to observe her reaction, to say the least, he wasn't disappointed at all. Her face was indescribably comical. He almost snorted out of laughter when he saw her expression.

She stomped out of the room still muttering under her breath, cheeks as red as a tomato from anger and embarrassment.

Maybe he should play the piano a lot more often. It certainly lightens his mood.

_'Isn't she amusing Agito-kun?'_ Akito asked while giggling softly. He stared at her retreating back—the amused smile never leaving his face.

_'I'd be lying if I said she isn't, but I think we should get as far away as possible from that girl._' Akito cocked his head to the side and raised a brow._ 'I don't like the way her aura feels.'_ Akito could almost see Agito's scowl deepen.

Akito shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, _'I don't know, she doesn't seem to even know AT'.'_

_'That's not what I meant!'_ Agito exclaimed. Akito cringed a bit at the tone Agito had used.

Akito waited for another outburst but all he got was an, 'I give up!' groan from the Fang King. He wouldn't admit it to Agito, heck he didn't admit it even to himself either.

Agito's intuition with that girl was right.

Because he was having the same wary feeling whenever she's nearby and he didn't like it one bit.

_**999999**_

Ikki and the others waited 'patiently' for Agito/Akito to arrive.

The implication of 'patiently' here for Ikki, was strangling Onigiri and glaring at whoever crosses their training grounds. Needless to say after a while of glaring, most of the people avoided the spot where Ikki was.

"Ikki, let go!" Onigiri choked out and tried to catch his breath. His face was beginning to turn blue from the lack of oxygen. The Storm King had a very strong grip around his neck.

"Come on Ikki let go of Onigiri. It's not his fault that Agito didn't come." Kazu reasoned logically. Unfortunately, rather than lessening the pain on Onigiri's head, Ikki's grip only tightened.

Ringo sighed, at least Ikki wasn't whining like he used to do back then. She looked at her wrist watch for the tenth time. Agito wasn't coming at all.

"I wonder what happened to Agito?" Emily asked. Nakayama shrugged her shoulders and looked back at Ikki.

"I don't know but _that_ isn't going to solve anything." She said pointing at the suffocating Onigiri. Ringo turned her attention back to Ikki. His face remained calm but his grip on Onigir's neck was getting tighter by the minute.

Only one thought reverberated through their heads: 'Where the _hell_ is he?'

_**999999**_

Akito returned to the music room after he was very sure that no one was near the perimeter. He opened the lid of the piano and smiled again. He took out a few music sheets from the shelf and began scanning them. He read every line and hummed every note. He walked around the classroom reading and humming. Then, he sat down in front of the piano. He placed the music sheets in front of him—still humming the tune—and pressed a note then another while keeping in tune with his humming.

He didn't realize the time, or even bother to take notice of it. He just kept on playing and humming softly along the lines. He never heard the voice along the corridor that hummed along with him while she got farther away from the room. He was just too absorbed in his own little world that he didn't notice anything that went around him. All he heard was his music.

When they were little kids, he and Kaito enrolled in playing musical instruments, Kaito on the violin and Akito on the piano. Kaito found the lessons tedious and a waste of time, while Akito, on the other hand, loved every minute of it. Kaito hadn't had the heart to stop his younger brother's love for music.

But that was a very, very long time ago.

Akito abruptly stopped his playing. He breathed out loudly and slowly closed the lid. The sky was already dark. He stood up from his seat and turned around. Leaving the music notes on top of the piano. He stopped at the door when something caught his eye. He went back in the classroom and headed to the back row. He raised a brow before picking it up.

It was an I.D.

He cringed when he saw that the picture belonged to _that_ girl. He looked at her full name and cocked his head to the side. '_Yashi, Adelais Senette? Sounds foreign, don't you think so, Agito-kun?'_ Akito silently asked. He could feel Agito shrug his shoulders.

_'I don't really care. She's just a klutz.'_ Agito replied nonchalantly.

Whenever he would refer to that girl, he would always rename her as the 'klutz' or the 'uncoordinated girl'. It was amusing at first since Akito agreed that she was very uncoordinated. Whenever he saw her she would always bump someone or trip on her own two feet. He always tried to restrain laughing out loud.

The funny thing was, he never even tried to help her or even speak to her. Whenever he did talk to her is when she would pop out of nowhere and disturb his moment of peace. And strangely enough, that was enough to tick him off.

Akito looked back at her picture and chuckled. Agito on the other hand bit his lip from laughing along. They had to admit though, Ikki was right.

The girl _is_ cute.

* * *

**Lin:** Well, that was an unexpected turn, wasn't it?

**Kay:** I'm so sorry!!!

**Lin: **I didn't day anything! What the hell's your problem?

**Kay:** I'm sorry for writing this!!!! FORGIVE ME!!!!

**Lin: **This is just getting weirder by the second.

**Kay:** Never mind. Anyway,_ thank you to those who reviewed **Differentiation of Winds**_. It's very heart warming that I know a few people like this story.

**Lin:** You can't see her but she's tearing up a bit.

**Kay:** I am not! _'Ahem_'. Anyway, although I am a bit loved by those who reviewed and such, I'm afraid_ I have to go on a **hiatus**_ for a few _months_, maybe _a year or so_. I'm not really sure when I'll be able to update this story or any of my works. Inspiration seems to be flying somewhere else and I have to look for it and catch it again for me to write something decent.

**Lin: **In the meantime, I'll be the one logging in and checking how her stories are doing. _To those who will review, **we will reply**_, do not worry _(although I'm a bit skeptical if there are people who will worry if we reply or not)_. Our wacky squabble will, not only, entertain you but it will also tell Kay's status if she's getting a whiff of that inspiration.

**Kay:** Again, thank you to those who reviewed and added this story as their favourite. I do _hope_ that _we will be hearing from you_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lin:** Wah!! It's an update!!!

**Kay:** Stop shouting, my ears can't take much more or your screeches.

**Lin:** Haha, very funny. Anyway, we have updated after a long time.

**Kay:** Also, forgive this story. I'm still suffering from writer's block so I think it's a bit crappy.

**Lin: **On to the disclaiming part!_** Air Gear**_ is in _no way whatsoever owned by us_. _This manga/anime is created by **Oh!Great**_. Enjoy!

* * *

Akito trudged his way towards the music room. He sighed begrudgingly and pouted at the music book in his hands.

It was a week ago when Senette had heard him play. He had thought, at that time, that she was the only one who heard him. Turned out he was wrong.

A teacher passed by unnoticed and listened for a few minutes. The teacher that had innocently listened turned out to be the school's _'prestigious'_ music teacher. He quickly ran towards the principal's office and demanded Akito to be in his private tutor. Akito, when the principal had summoned him and had explained the music teacher's request, said no with a sweet, satirical smile.

Mr. Kimamura, the music teacher, to Akito's surprise, was very persistent. It was a rather terrifying experience for both Akito and Agito. Mr. Kimamura would follow him all over town, appearing whenever he was not expected. In short he was a stalker, and a pretty darn good one.

The members of Kogarasumaru, on the other hand, were surprised by the discovery. They hadn't had any clue that Akito knew how to play the piano. They were even more surprised when Mr. Kimamura had told them that Akito played like a professional _('although he still needs to work on a few more things', he added good-naturedly)._

Of course being the curious and mischievous bunch that they are, they pestered Akito and/or Agito to play. Agito would raise his eyebrow at them and then _'calmly proclaim'_—which means shouting and cussing at his team—that Akito was the only one who could play, which resulted in them pestering Agito to persuade Akito to play.

Akito, in retaliation to their constant pestering and teasing, played a good-natured prank on them. By good-natured, it means taking the members of Kogarasumaru down psychologically one by one.

But they still didn't give up.

After this escapade, Agito petulantly agreed (he was the one who surrendered since even in AT practices and in the parts-war where the music teacher almost got killed, Mr. Kimamura would follow them) to the private lesson. Surprisingly, Akito didn't put up much of a fight.

And that's how Akito got pulled into being in a private lesson with the music teacher and how he trudged his way to the music room.

Akito stopped by the door and breathed in deeply. He leafed through his music sheets, hoping to have forgotten something important so he could ditch his lesson. After leafing through, he heard something drop from in-between his sheets. He crouched and reached for it then flipped it. He stared at the picture for a second before shaking his head. He had almost forgotten that the klutz's I.D was still with him. He pocketed the identification card and then opened the door to the music room.

He half expected Mr. Kimamura to be there smiling idiotically at him, the other half expected that he'd be lying dead somewhere because of his stalking habits (yes, Akito wasn't the only person he had stalked).To his shock, the usually punctual teacher wasn't anywhere to be found. His attention was quickly shifted to the slumped figure on his sensei's desk. Akito walked closer to the sleeping figure and tapped her on the shoulder. The girl stirred but didn't look up.

Akito pouted and shrugged his shoulders before walking towards the piano on the corner. He plopped his bag on a chair then placed his music notes on top of the piano. He stole another look at the sleeping girl before fixing his music sheets. After he had fixed his sheets, he inclined his head to the side and stared at the sleeping figure. She seemed awfully familiar to him.

"Good afternoon my dearest and talented pupils!!" Mr Kimamura slammed the door open and announced his presence in a tawdry manner. Akito's lips twitched in both disgust and amusement. He hadn't noticed the sleeping girl jump when Mr. Kimamura arrived.

"Ara Yashi-san, it's not healthy to sit on the floor!" Akito suddenly blanched when he heard the surname. He still couldn't see the girl's face since, this time, she fell behind the desk.

Akito heard Agito's light chuckle at the girl's lack of grace. Unfortunately, Akito mirrored Agito.

"Wanijima-san, be a gentleman and help Yashi-san up." Mr. Kimamura ordered when he heard the soft chuckle.

Akito put on his usual sweet smile and bounded towards the fallen girl. He reached out his hand for her to take and smiled at her, although a bit forced. She eyed him suspiciously but awkwardly accepted his hand since Mr. Kimamura was watching.

Both students stood a few feet apart each other. Kimamura noticed this. The gaudy music teacher smiled ominously. Akito eyed him warily.

"Well then, I'm glad that I found two exceptional music students here at this school. Good timing, since I was about to quit but Kami-sama has sent the two of you to me!" Mr. Kimamura posed during his short speech. Both Akito and Senette laughed nervously.

This was going to be a long session.

--

"Move it."

"Why should I move? Can't you see I'm arranging the chairs?"

"What do you think I'm doing, lazing around? I'm working here too you _klutz_."

In the short time that Mr. Kimamura had left them—because of a sudden faculty meeting—both had treated each other with animosity. Their sensei had ordered them to fix the chairs and move the piano near the center so that when he returned they could practice smoothly.

What happened instead was a verbal war between the two.

"Could you hand me that music sheet?" Senette said in a hostile tone, still not forgetting the nickname that Akito had bestowed her.

"Get it yourself klutz." Akito scrunched his nose and stuck out his tongue at her.

Secretly, he was enjoying their banter.

Senette puffed her cheeks and stomped at Akito's foot before turning her back and crossing her arms on her chest. Akito muffled a screech. He jumped up and down while trying to soothe the offended foot. He glared at Senette's back and stuck his tongue out again.

When Mr. Kimamura entered, he found both of his pupils in this situation. He sighed to himself, not knowing how to make the two teenagers stop assaulting each other like little children.

"I see you've already acquainted with each other." He said sarcastically at the two. Both Akito and Senette glared at each other before snickering then turned around.

Mr. Kimamura rubbed his temples. He had to endure for the future of music in Higachu. He clapped his hands to get their attention. The two turned to him curiously.

"I'm aware that Mr. Wanijima here needs to get to his…extracurricular practices soon," Akito raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side while Senette refused to even acknowledge his presence anymore. Kimamura continued, "so let's get our lesson started then." He took out his notes and smiled at both of them.

"But before that, I'd like you to formally introduce yourselves. I'll start." Mr. Kimamura stood up and grinned at the two students. "My name is Kimamura, Shinji but you can call me nii-san if you like. I'm a music teacher at Higachu Junior High. I'm looking for future talented musicians all over Japan and make them into professionals."

He smiled at both of them then turned to Akito. "You're next Mr. Wanijima."

Akito bounced up and smiled sweetly at the two people inside the room. "I'm Wanijima, Akito, I live with Ikki and the Noyamano sisters. I love riding Air Treks and being close to Ikki-kun!"

"Um...what are Air Treks?"Senette interrupted.

Akito and Mr. Kimamura stared at her with a brow raised. She looked nervously at them back and forth and then started to poke her fingers together.

"You…don't know what Air Treks are?" Mr. Kimamura asked dubiously. Senette shook her head in a negative.

"Are you sure?" Akito blinked. She nodded an affirmative.

Akito's eyes turned to slits and stared her down. She started to shrink in her seat from the intense gazes that she was receiving. At that moment, Akito moved closer. She moved away.

"Are you sure?" Akito asked again.

Senette puffed her cheeks—a childish habit she can't seem to get rid off—while a rosy pink tinge arose. Her brows were furrowed at both her sensei and at Akito. "You think I'm lying?!"

Akito suddenly moved back, surprised. Mr Kimamura did the same as Akito.

"N-no dear! We were just...surprised!" Kimamura tried to calm her down. "Isn't that right Akito-kun?"

Akito chose to ignore the informality that the teacher used and just nodded his head. "Hai, that's right." When he saw her calm down a bit he couldn't help but add something else. "Where have you been living, an underground cave?"

Senette's cheeks flared again.

"A-anyway, Ms. Yashi it's your turn." Kimamura quickly intercepted.

Senette stood up and glared at Akito. He grinned at her.

"My name is Yashi, Senette—"She started but was quickly interrupted.

"Isn't it Yashi, _Adelais_ Senette?" Akito grinned. Senette gaped at Akito.

"H-how did you…! But—My I.D!" She exclaimed when he took out her identification card and waved it in-front of his face. She stomped her way to him and snatched her I.D from his hand. She tried to stomp on his foot again but he quickly tucked them under him. Akito grinned at her while she pouted.

Mr. Kimamura sighed.

Kids these days...

* * *

**Lin:** We hope you enoyed this chapter. Although, it's very short and in my opinion lacks something.

**Kay:** Of course, since I don't know what else to write.

**Lin:** Yeah, yeah.

**Kay:** Back to the subject, please review. As I've said a thousand times over, reviews will be much appreciated so that I can improve my writing.


	6. Chapter 6

Kay: I'm still groping around for ideas and, unfortunately, inspiration...That kind of sounds wrong...moving on. This one was stored here for months but I didn't think it would pass as the next chapter.

Lin: Unfortunately writing hasn't been one of our top priorities.

Kay: anyway, I hope this is to your liking.

Lin: Here comes the disclaiming part. We do NOT own Air Gear. *snort* obviously.

* * *

Agito openly yawned as he walked around town. He stuffed his hands in his pant's pockets and continued to trod on while glaring at thin air. After a few more minutes, he yawned again then furiously rubbed his eyes to shake of the drowsiness. He let out a frustrated sigh before adjusting the bandages wrapped all around his body. For two consecutive nights, Kogarasumaru had fought until dawn. It didn't exactly help when the teams that the _'damned crow'_kept on challenging were all A-class riders, some even S-class. They were lucky enough to win and come out whole from each battle.

Though, of course, not entirely unscathed.

He slowly halted his walk when a familiar smell wafted through his nose. He turned around and saw a quaint little cafe at the furthest corner of the street. It was such an inconspicuous looking cafe that most people overlooked it for the more glamorous shops.

Agito yawned again.

With a expletive ready in his mouth and his hands stuffed in his pockets, he walked up to the little shop. When a light breeze blew by, the thought of fall passed by his mind but went away just as quickly. Agito turned his attention to the design of the cafe, it reverberated a kind of rustic and classic feel that he unconsciously relaxed his shoulders. He entered the cafe lazily and heard a bell chime above his head, signaling the employees of a new customer.

Agito heard one of the few employees greet, he ignored them.

He scanned the interior of the shop and found it, unsurprisingly, comfortable. The place was lit but not excessively so, most of the light came from the sunlight outside. The main materials used were wood and marble. A few plants ordained the cafe which gave it more of that '_homey_' look.

Agito seated himself near a window, carefully avoiding putting pressure on his injuries. He was surprised when the view the shop gave was a picturesque background of the town.

Then he yawned again. Agito let out a low curse before running his palm over his face, frustrated.

"Would you like to ord-Wanijima-san?" Agito quickly looked up and groaned inwardly.

"W-What the hell are you doing here?" Agito lazily pointed an accusing finger, trying to sound normal. Sennette cocked her hip to the right and did an akimbo.

With a scowl on her face, Sennette just sighed and quietly took out the pen and paper from the apron's pocket. "What would you like to order, sir?" She asked in a strained polite tone. She blinked a few times when she noticed Agito wrapped like a Mummy. "Are you all right Wanijima-san? You're covered in bandages."

Agito slightly flinched at the mention of his injuries, but ultimately ignored the girl's show of concern. He quietly took notice of her outfit and looked up and down at her which made her a bit squeamish.

Before Sennette opened her mouth, Agito asked ,surprisingly civil, "How long have you been working here?"

Sennette blinked before answering a bit warily. "Yes, uhm...f-for about a month now I think?" Sennette then decided to drop her question about the injuries and instead asked him for his order again.

"A cup of freshly brewed coffee and make that _extra strong_." He emphasized on 'extra strong' which made Sennette raise a brow at him. He tried to position himself in a comfortable spot and she noticed his slow and cautious movement but thought better than to help him.

He already made it clear that he didn't want any help, anyway.

Sennette wrote his order and smiled at him politely. "Is that all?"

Agito was about to say yes but a sudden grumble interrupted him. Sennette shook her head and smiled amused. Agito glared back.

"Would you like to try some of our apple pie? It _is _freshly baked." Sennette suggested then heard Agito's stomach approve.

"Fine! Just hurry it up." Agito finally yielded then slumped his head down on the table. He heard her scribble down the order before leaving him on his own. A few minutes later, he turned his head towards the general direction of the counter. It was elegant yet simple in design. The top of the counter was cluttered-although, not undesirably-with spices and baskets of freshly roasted beans and baked bread. The sound and smell of the fresh coffee grounds invaded his senses and he felt himself realx a little more.

He allowed his eyes to close and listened to the sound of footsteps the employees and customers made on the wooden flooring. After a while, he straightened himself up and looked out of the window again.

"Here's your order, sir. Brewed coffee and a slice of apple pie. Would you like me to add some cream and sugar to your coffee?" Agito looked up and saw a different face. He shook his head at the waiter and then grumbled out a small thank you. The waiter smiled benignly before bowing and leaving Agito to himself.

The smell was heavenly to Agito's senses. He blew off the steam coming from the hot beverage before taking a small sip. His eyes slightly widened when the rich flavor of the coffee invaded his taste buds. He took another sip again and the taste seems to get more flavorful. He had to admit, it was an effective perker. He was definitely awake.

He took a small bite off his pie and blinked. He took another bite and blinked again. Even if it looked ordinary, the taste was quite exquisite.

Even though the food and beverage tasted heavenly, they didn't have a lot of customers. He looked down at his nearly empty plate and his empty cup. He took another bite before motioning for the waiter for another fresh cup of coffee. The waiter nodded and took Agito's cup.

Agito heard the bell of the shop sound and the employees' mild welcome to the new customer. He didn't bother to look.

"Ah, Kimamura-sensie! It's nice of you to come again." He heard the waiter that served him earlier exclaim happily. Agito choked on his pie then looked back frantically. Surely enough, it was the crazy music teacher.

Worst of all, he was spotted.

"Agito-kun~! I didn't know you liked to eat here! We should have just gone together!" Kimamura bounced up to his student and seated himself adjacent to Agito.

Agito cursed his bad luck when it came to finding places of solitude. So much for a relaxing day out alone.

"Sennette-chan your sensei is sitting with your acquaintance. Oh, and the usual for Kimamura-sensei and another cup of coffee please." Agito heard the waiter call softly for Sennette.

"Eh? acquain- Oh dear Lord." Agito almost snorted when he heard Sennette's grave tone when she saw Kimamura sitting opposite to him. "Why here of all places? Why now?" He heard her whine out to the other waiter. Akito looked at her and surely enough she was pouting.

Even if it hurt his pride to admit so, she was pouting quite adorably. Agito felt Akito nod and sing out words of agreement. Somehow, Agito wanted to kill himself for that.

"Hai, hai. the orders please. We don't want to keep the customers waiting, do we?" The waiter chided gently. Agito snapped out and turned back his attention to the counter.

"No, sir." She answered dejectedly. Her senpai noded then patted her on the head before she was shooe'd off to make the customer's orders. On the other side of the shop, Kimamura kept on balbbering nonsesnse to Agito even when the boy was visibly not listening to a word his sensei was saying.

Agito directed his attention outside and took another bite from the pie. In his peripheral view, Agito saw Sennette setting two porcelain cups and a slice of cake on a tray. He could tell that this was their order.

"Thank you for waiting. Here's you chocolate cake and cafe mocha, sensei." She smiled at the teacher while Kimamura beamed at the sight of chocolate. Kimamura thanked her audibly while she handed Agito his cup of coffee. "Here's your coffee, would you like some sugar or cream?" Agito twitched at the question. Did these people repeat the same question over and over again when someone would order a cup of coffee?

"No." Agito answered gruffly. Sennette let out a sigh before bowing and walking away.

Agito couldn't help from smirking when he heard Sennette's voice complain to her senpai about self-centered, egomaniacs and sugar high adults. Agito almost let out a laugh when he heard her ask_, 'Does my face look like I'm someone who's not supposed to receive a proper thank you?'_

The fact that Agito kept remembering her falling down and knocking things over at school wasn't really helping. Akito helped with the mental image. They both snorted when they remembered her tripping on her own feet.

"Agito-kun seems to be in a good mood although he looks like a mummy. Sensei is glad for you~!" Kimamura exclaimed taking Agito's hand in his own while smiling in a exagerated, teary eyed fashion. Agito's eye twitched while his fangs bared.

"Let go of me you hyperactive sugar addict!" Agito shouted while trying to shake of the teacher's hand from his. He put in more effort when he noticed that everyone's attention in the cafe was on them. "Let go dammit!"

Both stopped when the cafe's senpai cleared his throat. he smiled plesantly at them. "Excuse me, if you'd like to continue fighting then please do so," Agito and Kimamura stared owlishly. "Outside." The senpai finished menacingly before turning around to reassure the other customers.

"This is your fault." Agito hissed quietly at Kimamura.

"Eh? But I was only cheering you up even more!" He replied in a frantic whisper. "Besides, you look cuter when you're happy~!"

"S-shut up! You only got us into trouble you sugar addict! And I am not cute you brainless idiot!" Agito hissed again. Kimamura curled up in a corner and muttered dejectedly to himself. Agito snorted then took a sip from his coffee.

"Thank you for that." He looked up and saw Sennette's countenance. She was trying not to laugh out loud at their sensei. She took the empty plate on the table and gave both Agito and Kimamura a glass of water.

"For what?" He took another sip while looking out of the window. He was totally ignoring the sulking sensei at the near corner.

"For shutting sensei up. He means good but he's an unsually talkative person. The other customers were getting irritated." She answered while still looking at Kimamura.

"Shouldn't you thank your senpai there? he's the one who shut him up." Agito said with a scowl.

"Yes, if it was only a matter of shutting him up." She replied then grinned at him. "But your little stunt seemed to have amused the other customers so they stayed. I think the cure comment made the stay actually." Agito froze and slowly looked up at Sennette. She shrugged her shoulders and gave him an innocent, albeit smug, smile. "The both of you aren't really good at whispering."

If it was a physical attack Agito could have handled it calmly but an attack to his image and pride was something to mourn about.

With a sullen air he stood up and shoved the empty cup at Sennette. "Another cup, to go." he said darkly then took out some cash and also handed it to her. "Hurry it up."

Sennette blinked curiously before nodding and reluctantly returned behind the counter. After a minute or two, she re-emerged behind the counter with a paper bag in hand. She walked hesistantly towards Agito's slumped form before shoving the bag on his face.

"Give a feedback." She averted her eyes then walked away. Agito raised an eyebrow and took a small peak inside the paper bag. Inside was a large paper cup, his brewed coffe of course, and-to his surpise-next to it a freshly baked cake. He quickly looked up and watched Sennette welcome another customer.

Agito could almost see Akito shaking his head and smiling.

Agito stood up from his chair and left the _(again)_ chattering sensei.

* * *

Kay: Thank you for those who reviewed in the last chapter. I really do appreciate it. Also, I'll try to include the rest of Kogarasumaru in the upcoming chapters since the last few chapters are quite centered on these two. It doesn't quite feel right if the rest are omitted.

Lin: she says that but she doesn't follow the series at all. Also, the other story _'Interference Theory"_ will be on hold for a bit...make that a few months. You know Dolls isn't a very popular fanfiction kind of story, is it?

Kay: Thank you for reading! Please give us your feedback.


End file.
